Until The End
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: After leaving on a mission, Kowalski and Rico get captured by Blowhole. Skipper and Private will go through many hardships to save them. Image done by me.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Since I've finished my previous fanfic I've decided to start a new one with Skipper and Private as main characters. I hope you enjoy it. Skipper/ Private bonding. Not Pripper. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penguins of Madagascar. **

**PoM**

It was another summer day at the zoo. Private slowly woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He hopped off his bunk and gazed around for his teammates, but saw none of them. "Where is everyone?" he said to himself.

"Skippah? Kowalski?" he called out, "Where are you?"

"Up here, solider." he heard Skipper say. Private climbed up the latter and stood on the concrete island where Skipper was sitting and drinking his morning coffee.

"Mornin' Skippah!" said Private as he sat next to him.

"Morning." his leader replied.

"Do you know where Kowalski and Rico have gone?" he asked.

"Those two? I've sent them on a recon mission this morning. They will be back soon." Skipper answered, taking a deep sip from his coffee. Private nodded in understanding and stared above him. Minutes later, dark clouds began to form in the sky. Private began to worry for the two.

"Skippah, can we go look for them? It's supposed to rain today and they haven't come back yet." he said in concern.

"Don't worry, Private. They should be here any minute now and even if it _did_ rain I'm sure those two will find shelter." He stood up and placed his mug on the ground. "I'll go get some snacks. Wanna come?"

"No thanks." He chirped. With that, Skipper jumped over the fence that circled their habitat and belly-slid away.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kowalski was scouting the park on his belly looking for any sign of threat. He then came to a halt to catch his breath. Panting, he stared at the storm clouds above him. _It's going to rain, we need to head back. _He thought. He quickly slid towards the zoo where he met with Rico.

"Found anything?"

Rico shook his head. "Nope"

"Alright then, let's head back." he said and turned to leave. Suddenly, a dart came out of nowhere and hit Rico on the back making him lose consciousness.

"Rico!" Kowalski cried and hurried to him only to be hit with a dart as well. He felt his vision become blurry and slowly passed out. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching them before his mind blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Private was in HQ watching his favorite TV show. He hoped it will help him clear his mind like always. Just then Marlene came down the hatch.

"Hey Private!" Marlene greeted.

"Hey, Marlene. " Private said back.

"Where's everyone?" she asked, looking around.

"Skipper went to get snacks and Kowalski and Rico are out on a mission." Private explained.

"Oh" she muttered.

Skipper then hopped down the hatch with three candy bars and gave one to each. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Private said, unwrapping his candy bar and taking a bite of it.

"Wait, how did you know I was here?" Marlene asked, curious.

Skipper smirked. "Sorry Marlene, that's classified." He stated smugly.

Marlene groaned. "Oh c'mon, you're no fun!" she huffed. Suddenly, the TV screen flickered showing a dolphin with a robotic red eye glowing at them.

"Hello, Peng-uins!" Dr. Blowhole said. "I hope I didn't call in a bad time." He chuckled.

"Blowhole! What do you want?" Skipper growled.

"Straight to the point as always Skipper. Well, I have something that you need to see." The screen moved from the dolphin and it stopped on something that made Skipper's eyes widen and his two friends gasp. On the screen was a big cag. Inside it were Kowalski and Rico.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So? What do you think? I know the chapter was short but this is just the beginning. The next one will be longer.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Leaving

**Chapter 2 – Leaving**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've decided to update every three days or so. Here's chapter two.**

**Enjoy the read.**

**PoM**

Skipper, Private and Marlene sat silently in the room trying to comprehend what just happened. No one knew what to do or say. Skipper pressed his flipper against his forehead in thought. He couldn't believe that Blowhole had actually imprisoned Rico and Kowalski. Why didn't he listen to Private's advice and went to look for them. Why did he have to be so confident about their return? He thought.

"What are we going to do now, Skippah?" Private asked, breaking the silence.

"We have to go and save them." said Marlene.

Skipper nodded, he rubbed his chin and came up with a plan. "Don't worry, I'll head to Blowhole's lair and bring them back. Private, you'll stay here and watch over the place while I'm gone." He stated.

"What!?" Private gasped in shock. "But why can't I go with you?"

"Because this is gonna be a really dangerous mission. That dolphin is probably expecting us to come! I don't want you to get hurt, besides. We need someone to protect the zoo." Skipper explained.

"What if you needed back up?" he asked again.

"It's okay; I have some friends outside the zoo who will help if I needed anything."

"But-"

Skipper cut him off. "No buts Private! Stay here. That's an order." he said sternly. Private lowered his head and nodded. Skipper then went to pack his stuff.

Marlene walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her with a sad look on his face. "Marlene, does Skippah think I'm useless?" Private questioned.

Marlene's eyes went wide. "What? Of course not! Skipper has no reason to think of you like that. He's just trying to keep us all safe."

"But what if something bad happen? Skipper never fought Dr. Blowhole on his own. He always had the three of us by his side." Private protested.

"I'm sure Skipper knows what he's doing. Maybe he has some sort of plan." Marlene admitted.

Private hoped she was right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Skipper walked to a table and grabbed a remote that was on it and pushed a big red button. Suddenly, the secret panel on the wall appeared in front of him. Normally, Rico would carry stuff around for them, but now he'll have to do it himself. He placed his back bag next to him and began filling it with all supplies he'll need such as smoke bombs, a first aid kit and tuna cans. He was about to go when he noticed Private was looking upset and glaring at him.

Sighing, Skipper walked over to him. "Look Private, I know how much you want to come with me, but you're just not ready for this. Please stay here okay?" he asked.

Private still wasn't convinced, but nodded anyway. Skipper smiled at him and said his goodbyes before exciting the base and making his way out of the zoo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for accompanying me Marlene." Said Private. They were both sitting on the couch and watching TV together.

"No Problem. I can't just leave you here all by yourself." Marlene replied.

Private then frowned. "I hope Rico and Kowalski are alright."

"Me too." She added. Just then, they heard the sound of footsteps coming and someone knocking the metal door.

"I wonder who that is." Marlene said as she walked to the door and opened it, but what she saw made her jump back and shrieked. Private looked back to her and gasped.

"Hans!?" They muttered in unison. The Danish puffin had a big smile across his beak as he stepped inside their base.

"Hello Private. Long time no see." He greeted.

Private quickly stood in front of Marlene and took a defensive pose. "What are you doing in our zoo?" he yelled.

Hans waved his flippers dismissively. "Worry not Private. I'm not here to fight you. I have a message for you." The puffin explained.

Private raised a brow in confusion. "A message?"

Hands nodded. "Listen closely. You think that Skipper will easily rescue your two friends, but he has no idea what he's up against. Dr. Blowhole says he has a little surprise prepared for him. It's a shame you won't be there to see what will become of your three teammates, Private." He chuckled before walking out of the door.

Private froze after hearing this. Skipper needed to be warned. He left an hour ago so there's still a chance to catch up with him. He thought.

"I have to go and help Skippah" Private announced.

Marlene looked unsure. "Hadn't Skipper ordered you to not follow him and what if Alice found out?" their zoo keeper would surly notice all four penguins were missing. She also wondered why Hans would come all the way here to tell them that the evil dolphin is planning something for them. Aren't those two working together? She thought.

"But if we didn't do something Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico could get hurt or worse!" Private whimpered.

Marlene knew he was right and didn't want to argue with him so she agreed. "Alright, be careful Private."

"Thanks Marlene, I will." With that said he turned away and quickly left. He didn't have time to pack up supplies for the trip though. His friends needed him.

Meanwhile, Hans was watching Private from a close distance and grinned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: If you're wondering, Skipper has a reason to keep Private away from this mission and it will be revealed later. **

**Now for the messages!**

**The writer story, Fuzzy Skipper3, Aquade, and MikaOL28 thanks for reviewing/following my story. If you have any ideas you think I should add to it drop a review and I'll see what I can do.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The mission

**Chapter 3 – The mission**

**A/N: I can't believe how much positive feedback you readers are giving my story! Thanks you guys are awesome! Sorry for taking so long to update I had a really busy week.**

**PoM**

Skipper made his way outside the zoo limits. As he walked his thoughts drifted back home where Private was. He didn't like the idea of leaving Private all by himself but this mission is far too dangerous and the zoo needed someone to guard it so he had no choice but to go on his own.

Meanwhile, Private slid as fast as he could through Central Park. He needed to find Skipper quickly before something bad happen to him. He went through some bushes but then crashed into Skipper sending them both rolling down the hill. When they finally stopped Skipper stood up feeling dizzy.

"My head," he rubbed his head and looked at who ran into him. "Private? What are you doing here; I thought I ordered you to stay home?"

Startled, Private looked down nervously. "I know, but Kowalski and Rico are my friends too. I can't sit back and do nothing while they could be in danger right now!"

"Private, I told you-"

"Skippah, please!" he said, giving his puppy dog eyes. Skipper tried but he couldn't resist the look on his face and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you can come with me. As long as you stay prepared, okay?" He stated. Private jumped in joy and gave a nod. Skipper smiled at this and shook his head. "Alright, let's go." With that they both left. After fifteen minutes Skipper and Private reached the city limits. Looking over his shoulder, Skipper gazed back to the park behind them. Ever since he left the zoo he couldn't shake the felling that someone is following him, so he stayed close to his teammate in case something happened.

Meanwhile, a flat headed penguin was hiding behind a tree watching them.

"Target confirmed." he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Private continued following his leader through the city even though he was starting to doubt his leader's choice of directions. "Skippah, are you sure this is the right way to Blowhole's base? I don't think we've been here before." he said confused by his surroundings. They were walking towards an abandon warehouse behind a building.

"Who said we were looking for Blowhole?" Skipper asked and gave him a questioning looked. Private's beak dropped.

"What!? B-But what about Rico and Kowalski!" he shot back.

"Relax. I didn't say we weren't going to save them. Do you even know where Blowhole's base is?" Skipper asked.

"Well no, we destroyed the previous one last time we fought him." answered Private.

"Exactly! That's why I brought us here. A friend of mine from the agency named Jake has been tracking Blowhole for months. He should know where that dolphin is keeping them." Skipper explained.

"Oh that's great!" Said Private before letting out a loud raspy cough.

Skipper noticed that and quickly rushed to him. "Are you okay?" he asked as eyed him carefully.

Private smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Skipper wasn't convinced but he didn't see a reason for Private to lie. He walked over and knocked the door. Moments later the door was opened and a penguin stood in front of them. He had the same figure as Skipper with a mohawk on his head and wore dark sunglasses.

"Oh hello Skipper," he greeted.

"Hey Jake how's it been?" Skipper asked.

Jake shrugged. "It's been pretty quiet lately. We've managed to secure all the areas from enemies. So, what brings you here?" then he noticed Private. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Private, my teammate. We've come here to ask for your help finding Dr. Blowhole. He kidnapped my other teammates and imprisoned them. Do you know where is he hiding?"

Jake nodded. "Of course I do, we've been watching him for a while now. I believe he built a new hideout somewhere in the south three weeks ago. If you go now you'll get there in two days." he gave them a note with the location on it.

Skipper grinned. "Thanks Jake, we owe you one."

"No problem." he calmly replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Skipper smiled as he looked down to the note in his flipper. At least now they have some lead on how to find them. Private on the other hand was a bit behind feeling tired. They've been walking for hours nonstop and it was getting to him.

"Skippah, can we please take a break. I can't feel my feet anymore." Private complained.

"Sure, we can. We'll take our first break in a half hour." Skipper informed. Private groaned after hearing this. Suddenly, the ground began shaking underneath them. A large figure jumped out of the sewer hatch and stood in front of them.

"Been a long time bird." said the Rat King.

Skipper jumped in front of Private and scowled. "What do you want? We don't have time for you!"

"Well you see me and that doctor guy made a deal. And he'll give me whatever I want once I beat you up." he stated, pounding his fists together. The rat raised his fist in the air and tried to crush them. Skipper and Private both jumped out of the way and took a fighting pose. Skipper charged at the mountain of muscles and managed to hit him in random spots of his body and stroke him in the head. Before he could land on the ground the Rat King swung his arm and knocked him hard sending him crashing into a wall.

"Skippah!" Wasting no time, Private went to attack the enemy but was stroke by his tail and fell on the ground. The rat smiled, picking up the small bird and held him in his hand. Private struggled to get loss but failed.

Skipper gasped. "Private! No!" he was about to go and help him but the big rat suddenly began squeezing him.

"Take one more step and your friend will be squashed." the big rat said. Skipper stopped in his tracks. The rat smirked at this and kicked Skipper in the chest and began beating him up.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried Private, he bit the rat's finger making him drop him and yelp in pain. Private then hurried to Skipper's side to check on him. The big rat growled and charged at them again. Private turned around just in time and kicked him in the face sending him stumbling down rubbing his face.

"This isn't over!" he yelled and went back to the sewer. Private turned his attention to Skipper who lay on the ground wounded and unconscious.

"Skippah…"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: A lot of things happened in just one chapter. Now that Private joined Skipper the zoo is left unprotected and who is following them? **

**Now the messages.**

**PoMlovah611 and random Guest thank you for reviewing.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Taken over

**Chapter 4 – Taken over**

**A/N: I'll be changing the point of view sometimes to see things that's happening far away from Private and Skipper. You'll find out what will happen to the zoo in this chapter.**

**Enjoy the read.**

**PoM**

Skipper found himself inside Blowhole's base. Everything around him was dark. How did he get here and how? He looked over and saw Private walking away from him.

"Private?" he said, running to him. Private turned around, smiling at him and extend his flipper. Confused, Skipper reached for it and touched it. To his surprise, Private slowly began vanishing and disappeared in puff of smoke. "What just happened?" He said to himself_. _Then he heard chuckling coming from behind him, a familiar one. He spun around and saw something that made his eyes go wide. Rico and Kowalski were lying on the ground wounded and motionless and over them stood Blowhole laughing manically.

"You were too late Skipper." he said before laughing again.

Skipper woke up with a loud gasp. His heart racing and his mind was cloudy. _It was just a dream._ Skipper thought. He then noticed he was sitting in a place he wasn't familiar. It was raining outside and his body had bandages around it. His right eye was throbbing and he couldn't open it.

"Skippah, you're awake!" Skipper looked over and saw Private staring at him with concern. His head was bandaged too.

"Private? What happened to you and where are we?" he asked.

"We had a fight with the Rat King remember? You were hit pretty badly and it began to rain so I brought you here inside this box in the alley. I also searched in your back bag and took the first aid kit to treat you're wounds and mine. Sorry." he said quietly with frown on his face.

Skipper smiled. "It's okay, you did what you had to and you also saved me from that sewer rat." he replied. Private didn't feel so proud about that. If he didn't get captured by the Rat King Skipper wouldn't have held back and wouldn't have gotten those injuries in the first place. He couldn't help feeling guilty for it. He couldn't help but to feel as if he was a burden. Skipper would have beaten the Rat King if he didn't get in the way. Sighing Private looked away.

Skipper meanwhile was massaging his sore eye trying to ease the pain. He sighed in frustration and shuffled in his back bag and pulled an eye patch from it. "So? Whaddya think?" he asked after wearing the eye patch.

Private raised a brow. "Why would you bring an eyes patch with you?"

Skipper shrugged. "You can never be too paranoid right?" he joked halfheartedly. This made Private break into laughter but stopped when his Stomach growled loudly. Private blushed under his feathers.

"Hungry right?" Skipper grinned and pulled a tuna can from his bag. "Since I didn't account on you coming along we'll have to share one can each time until we found more food." Skipper noted. Private nodded in understanding. While they were eating Skipper thought about the dream he had earlier. It felt so real to him somehow. Now he wanted to save Kowalski and Rico even more than before, but what did the part about Private mean? He glanced at his teammate who was eating his fish slowly.

As Private ate a loud cough escaped him even louder than the one before. He felt a wave of chill go through his body and shivered from the cold. Skipper noticed that.

"Private, are you sure you're okay?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Of course I am Skippah!" Private chirped, smiling at him.

Skipper didn't buy it this time and extended his flipper to his forehead. "Hold still," he said as he touched his bandaged forehead and nick. "You're hot!" Skipper gasped. "Why didn't you tell me you have a fever?" he growled at him.

"I-I didn't know Skippah. I'm sorry." he stuttered nervously.

"We need to get you to the hospital ASAP." the leader stated.

"But what about the mission and the guys?" asked Private.

"You go can't face Blowhole like this. You're condition might get worse! We'll head to the closest animal hospital when the rain stops."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at Central Park Zoo, Marlene left her habitat after the rain stopped and decided to have a quick walk through the habitats. The zoo has been quiet ever since Private left to go after Skipper. She glanced at the penguin habitat and hoped the penguins were alright right now. Nothing would feel the same without them. She thought. Just then she heard some weird noises coming from the HQ. Marlene gulped and went to investigate it. Slowly, she entered the hatch and saw the three lemurs carrying the team's stuff.

"Julian, what are you doing?" she questioned. Julian was startled by her presence.

"Oh hello Marlene, well since the silly penguins aren't here I thought of 'borrowing' some of their cool things." the lemur explained holding Skipper's coffee maker.

Marlene rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Julian, put it back."

"Fine!" Julian groaned and put it away.

"Guys until Skipper comes back you can't take-"before she could finish her sentence the sound of explosion was heard and the ground shook violently.

"What WAS that!?" Maurice asked once he was on his feet again.

"It came from outside!" Marlene and the lemurs hurried to the surface to see what caused the tremor. They all gasped at what they saw. The zoo gate was blown apart and an entire army of lobsters was entering the zoo lead by Hans the puffin! He had his flippers behind his back as they circled the habitats shooting the animals with the same darts they used on Rico and Kowalski.

"We have to save them!" the otter exclaimed.

Maurice countered. "But there's too many of them. We can't fight all of those lobsters alone."

"I am thinking he has a point there." Julian added.

"Um…guys?" said Mort, getting their attention. It was then they realized that while they were arguing ten lobsters surrounded them. The four animals tried to fight back all the enemies but there were too many of them and lost the fight. After they were tied up together with a robe Hans came smiling smugly at them.

"Release the king! The others are optional." the ringtailed said.

"Julian!" Marlene shot back.

"Don't worry no one is leaving, you all will stay as our prisoners." Hans stated.

"You tricked us! You wanted Private to leave the zoo, didn't you?" Marlene said.

Hans shook his head. "Yes I did want Private to leave the zoo and no I didn't lie about the surprise that the doctor has in store for Skipper." he turned to the lobsters behind him. "Lock them away." he said. They did as they were told and pulled the four animals away from him. Hans pulled a walkie-talkie and spoke in it.

"Good news Dr. Blowhole, we have invaded the zoo."

"_Excellent."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Time for the messages!**

**Chilly47penguin: I love the Skipper/Private bonding too.**

**Mikadaphne28: Thanks for the compliment.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Friends in need

**Chapter 5 – Friends in need**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm starting school again and I'm not sure when will be the next time I'll update this story. Here's a new chapter for now.**

**Enjoy!**

**PoM**

Somewhere in Blowhole's base, Rico was sitting in the cage that the evil dolphin locked them in. He kept looking down at the metal floor deep in thought. It's been almost a day since they were captured and they still haven't found a way to break out of their prison. He looked over to Kowalski who was passing back and forth trying to think of an escape plan for them. Rico sighed and touched his own belly. They wouldn't have even needed a plan if the dolphin's minions hadn't empty his stomach from all the weapons he carried.

Kowalski meanwhile was pressing on his forehead to let the thoughts flow in his head. After a while he sighed and touched the steel bars of the cage. "_There's no way we could cut through them, at least not without the right tools for it."_ He thought and turned to Rico. It was then he noticed the broken look on his teammate's face.

"Rico, are you okay?" he asked as he sat next to him.

"Home." Rico answered with a frown.

"I know, I wish to go back too, but don't worry Skipper and Private are probably on their way here to save us. We'll be out of here soon." he placed his flipper around Rico's shoulder. "I promise."

Rico took in everything the scientist said and nodded, his frown changing into a smile. "Okay!"

"Aw isn't this sweet." Blowhole came on his Segway with a grin on his face. "You two really think your leader will come for you?"

"Yeah!" Rico grunted with a determined look.

"Well think again because I've send someone to take him out, so don't put any hope on that." he said and let out a loud chuckle. Kowalski and Rico both stiffed and exchanged worried glances.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Skipper and Private were walking down the street towards a near animal hospital and just like Skipper expected Private's condition gone worse as he began moaning and he looked tired.

Skipper stayed close to him. "We'll be there soon just hold on." he said. Private tried to go on but his strength failed him and passed out on the ground. Wasting no time Skipper immediately rushed to him. "Private, are you alright? Wake up!" he said with concern but the young penguin didn't move. Knowing what to do Skipper placed his teammate on his back and carried him all the way to the hospital. Once they were there Skipper place Private in front of the hospital entrance and knocked the door before he went to hide. Moments later the door was opened and a young woman with brown hair came.

"Hello?" the nurse looked around for whoever knocked the door and tilted her head in confusion when she didn't see any one. Then she looked down and gasped when she saw the penguin lying in front of her. She quickly picked him up and rushed inside.

Skipper sighed in relief.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Private slowly cracked his eyes open feeling his consciousness coming back to him. He gazed around and found him himself inside a cage with two humans staring at him.

"So you found him lying there?" the doctor asked. He had short blonde hair.

"Yes, but I don't know how he got there in the first place." the nurse answered.

The man rubbed his chin. "Maybe someone found him and brought him here but that person didn't want to be seen with him." The nurse nodded her head. "I guess we'll keep him here until we find a place for him. The medicine I gave him will help ease his fever." the doctor said and soon left with the nurse behind him. Private was now alone in the room. He got into a sitting position and looked around curiously.

"Feeling better?" Private looked over his shoulder and saw Skipper staring at him from the window. The leader jumped and landed on the table where the cage was.

Private nodded. "Yeah, thanks for bringing me here."

Skipper smiled. "Don't mention it soldier. Now all we have to do is wait here until you're fully cured." he said calmly.

"No Skippah, you need to go save Kowalski and Rico." replied Private.

Skipper frowned. "But what about you. I can't just leave you here."

"It's okay Skippah, I'll be fine. Our friends come first." Private stated.

Skipper thought for a while and sighed. "Alright. Once I save them we'll be back for you." he promised. Private nodded and watched his leader jump through the window and leave the room. Private sat alone with a sad look on his face. He lied when he said he's okay with it because he's not. His three friends are in danger and all he could do is sit around doing nothing but counting on Skipper to do everything for him. He hated feeling so helpless.

Tears of sadness fell from his eyes as he began crying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside the hospital it was night time, Skipper made his way down the street with many thoughts going through his mind. _"It's not great to be without your teammates, without your friends." _he thought as he made his way through a dark alley. A small figure was following him quietly. When he finally reached the end of it he stood In front a small river and he was about to walk over the bridge when he heard a loud cackling sound coming from the alley behind him. He spun around and took a fighting pose.

"Who's there?" Skipper called out. At first there was no response but then he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He tensed up. Soon the figure came out and his body was shown by the moonlight. Skipper felt his heart Skip a beat at what he saw. In front of him stood an exact image of himself! It was the Skipper android from the Hoboken zoo.

"You!?" Skipper muttered in shock. The penguin grinned evilly at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I'm sure none of you seen that coming. I think the penguin androids would work well for a fanfic. They'll would come and try to prove they're better than the original team. I hope you liked this chapie.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Conflict

**Chapter 6 – Conflict**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I finally had some time to update and sorry for keeping waiting I had been really busy with school. Anyway here's chapter six.**

**Enjoy!**

**PoM**

"Impossible!" Skipper muttered as he stared at his android. "How can you still be here? I've destroyed you back at Hoboken!"

The android smirked. "You may have, but Dr. Blowhole found and fixed me. He improved my design making me faster and stronger than before. "He stated. Skipper couldn't argue with that because the penguin that stood in front of him looked smarter and more dangerous than the last time they met, but the idea didn't faze him.

"And what exactly do you want with me?" Skipper asked, placing his flippers on his hips.

"I have been ordered to capture and bring you to the doctor's base. Don't resist."

Skipper scoffed. "If you really think I would surrender to you then you're wrong." the leader said as he took a fighting pose. In a flash the two penguins charged at each other and began fighting, switching punches and kicks in the dark alley. Skipper quickly punched his counterpart in the face, but to his surprise the hit didn't do any damage to him. Android punched Skipper in the belly and kicked him in the chest sending the leader flying into the ground.

Skipper grunted in pain as he tried to stand up again. Though he felt great pain in his body he refused to give up. Not now. His teammates needed him. Skipper jumped out of the way as the mechanical penguin tried to crush him with his flipper, but he hit a wall behind instead. The punch left a hole in the wall in the process. He took his flipper out of the brick wall and went to fight him. After minutes that felt like hours the two penguins backed away from each other. Skipper's feathers were ruffled and he was panting with exhaustion. His double on the hand looked fine, barely scratched.

_I can't go on like this. If I keep fighting he might beat me. _

Skipper turned around and left the alley with the android chasing after him. Skipper was about to go across the bridge when the android caught up to him and knocked him off the ground. They both rolled down the hill and into the river. As Skipper splashed into the river he felt his lungs fill up with cold water and immediately closed his beak. He looked around for his counterpart but didn't see him. Wasting no time Skipper began swimming back to the surface. Before he could come out something caught his leg. He looked over his shoulder and he saw it was his fake double.

The mechanical penguin pulled Skipper back to meet him face to face, red eyes darting at blue ones. The two birds struggled underwater as each tried to overpower the other. Skipper kicked him away and hurried to the surface to catch his breath. Private somehow was always a better swimmer than he was.

When the android came out of the water Skipper took a wooden beam and knocked him with it sending back him into the river. Skipper waited for it to come out but luckily it didn't.

Skipper sighed with relief once the fight was over. "Finally! Now for Blowhole…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, said dolphin was watching the battle on a big screen in his base. He looked disappointed to see Skipper's replica fail. "That peng-uin thinks he won the battle just because he defeated his android double, but he has no idea what's coming to him." Blowhole grinned evilly as he turned away from the screen and left the room.

He's going to make sure the penguins don't win this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

Private meanwhile was lying in his cage staring at the ceiling. He had too much on his mind to fall asleep. He wondered if Skipper made it to Blowhole's base safely. If Rico and Kowalski were alright. His thoughts then drifted back to the zoo. He hoped Marlene and the others were okay on their own. Leaving the zoo with no one to defend it probably wasn't the best decision he could have mad, but it's not like he had any other choice. He thought as he rolled over to his side. Just then a memory flashed in his mind of a time when they sneaked to the park to get snow cones.

_**Flashback**_

_Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and a very young Private were sitting under a tree eating snow cones. They were having a lot of fun._

_Private then accidently dropped his red snow cone on ground and he began crying._

_Skipper looked down to him and grinned. "Here you go, Private." he said as he gave him his own snow cone._

_Private smiled and took it gratefully. "Thanks!"_

"_You're welcome," he replied._

_**End of flashback**_

Private sighed. He wished everything would go back to the way it was, to be with his teammates again. He wished he could do something to help save them from the dolphin's clutches. A loud cough escaped him and he felt weak at the moment. He closed his eyes and tried to catch some sleep.

Suddenly, he heard a strange sound coming from outside the hospital room. Private stood up and walked over to open the cage door. He jumped to the window and gazed through it. He then saw something, a flat-headed penguin sliding through the alley.

"Skippah?" Private wondered. Why would Skipper be here? He's supposed to be heading to Blowhole's base right now, right? After getting a good look at the penguin Private immediately realized who he really was. The android penguin seems to be heading somewhere.

Curious, Private carefully made his way down the window and decided to follow him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Skipper will reach Blowhole's base soon and the dolphin wants to make sure the penguins don't win this time. I hope you liked Private's flashback. The next chapter will full of action.**

**Now for the messages!**

**Aquade and The writer Story thanks for reviewing.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Reunion

**Chapter 7 – Reunion**

**A/N: Alright everyone. This is final battle for this fanfic so I hope you'll like what will happen in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penguins of Madagascar.**

**Enjoy the read!**

**PoM**

It was midnight when Skipper reached the docks. He stopped sliding and pulled the note Jake gave him from his back pack. He checked on the note and smiled.

"This must be the place." he said as he stared at the large building ahead of him. The only sound he could hear around him were the waves crashing and it made him feel uncomfortable.

_Something's not right. It's too quiet._

Skipper thought as he waddled closer to the building. He then began looking for an entrance. Soon he spotted some boxes piled up together in front of a window and grinned.

Carefully, he climbed over the boxes and slipped through the window into the lair. Inside the building everything was silent, much to his displease. He landed in a big grey room with wooden crates, a big computer screen and in the middle of the room were Rico and Kowalski. They were sitting in the cage looking down in frustration.

Skipper's paranoia kicked in. This was way too easy to be true and where's Blowhole? He slowly approached the cage while keeping his guard up in case something happened.

"Skipper?" Kowalski said in confusion.

"Don't worry, soldier. I'm here to bust you two out of here."

"No, Skipper you don't understand. It's a trap!" the scientist shouted.

Suddenly, a familiar laughter came from behind Skipper and he knew exactly who it was. "Welcome Skipper! I'm glad to see you've managed to show up here." Skipper spun around and saw the evil dolphin smirking at him. "But as always you are here interfere with my plans."

"What is it that you want with my men anyway, Blowhole?" Skipper asked angrily.

"The same thing I always want, Skipper. Revenge." he said. Skipper rolled his eyes at this. _Nothing new._

"Only this time things will be different. I have your teammates and you will soon join them. Once you're out of the way none will be able to stop me!" he stated and called for his lobsters to attack. Immediately a wave of red lobsters charged at Skipper. The penguin fought them all and finished the last one with an upper cut.

"Is that all you got?" Skipper scoffed.

"No, this is just the beginning." Blowhole pressed a button on his Segway and a laser gun came out of it. Skipper docked just in time as a bolt of electricity came over him. Blowhole continued shooting with Skipper barley dodging them. This time he'll be the one to win, this time one can stop him! he thought.

Meanwhile, Private was hiding behind a pile of crates watching everything that was happening. He had followed Skipper's android and it lead him here and then disappeared without a trace. "Skippah needs my help!" he said to himself and began thinking. Then an idea popped in his head and he grinned. Wasting no time he climbed to the top of the boxes and stood high above.

_Alright, Private. Just jump over there, knock Blowhole, rescue everyone, and eventually save the day._ Private thought as took a few steps back. "Ahhhh!" With a loud battle cry he jumped off the pile and was about to hit the evil dolphin, but unfortunately he timed it wrong and instead crashed into him sending both rolling on the ground.

Weakly, Private pulled himself up and grunted. "That was not what I had in mind,"

"Private? What are you doing here?" Skipper asked, but it didn't matter he was glad his teammate came. "No time to waste. You go and free Rico and Kowalski while I distract Blowhole." Skipper commanded.

"Yes sir!" Private saluted and hurried to the cage. Skipper then turned to Blowhole who was trying to get back on his Segway. He leapt on him and tried to keep him away from it.

"Hurry Private!" Kowalski urged him.

"Almost….there!" Private exclaimed when he broke the lock. Just then Blowhole finally pushed Skipper off him and went back to his Segway. He began charging his gun again with Skipper ready to dodge it. Suddenly, a smile spread across his face and turned to face something else. Skipper looked over to where he was aiming and gasped.

"PRIVATE! LOOK OUT!" he yelled. Before Private could react the gun shoot an electric bolt and it zapped him directly. He cried in pain as he felt it surge through his body and fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"NOOOO!" Kowalski rushed to his side to check on him. The young penguin lay on the floor unconscious and his feathers were ruffled completely. Skipper felt anger rise inside him and turned to the dolphin who was laughing at them.

"You're not gonna get away with this, Blowhole!" he growled and charged at him. Blowhole tried to shoot him again, but Skipper evaded it and knocked him off the vehicle. Rico then came with a rope he found and tied him up with.

"Well done, Rico!" Skipper said and then remembered Private was hurt. He and Rico hurried to Kowalski's side to see if he's okay. "Kowalski, is he alright?" he asked with concern. He couldn't imagine losing his youngest teammate, especially on his watch.

Kowalski checked for his pulse, hoping to find one. To his surprise he found it. It was faint but it was there. He turned to Skipper and Rico with an assuring smile. "He has a pulse so he'll be fine now." both of them sighed with relief at this.

"Skippah?" Private asked softly when he woke up. "What happened?"

"It's okay, Private. We're here now and that's all what matters." said Skipper smiling warmly at him. After Private finally got back on his feet the four did a high five like they always do.

"Do you really think just by defeating me means that it's over?" asked Blowhole. Everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked back.

"When you and Private left the zoo to look for your teammates I have sent Hans and some of my troops to invade the zoo. They have put it under their control and imprisoned all your friends. Now you have no home to return to!"

_**To be continued**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: That's it for this for this story. I'm glad many of you enjoyed it. What will the penguins do after Hans took over their zoo? You'll find out in the upcoming sequel.**

**As always I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for this fanfic, specifically: The Writer Story, Aquade, Mekadaphne28, PoMLovah611, For Those Who like To Move It Move It, Chilly47Penguin, Othmaine, SkipperisAwesome, and random guest.**

**The Sequel will be called 'Away From Home' Keep an eye out for it. :D**


End file.
